


Feels Like Flying

by acciobutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciobutts/pseuds/acciobutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s gone, Cas” Dean whispered “He left”</p>
<p>Dean knew Cas would know exactly who he was talking about. Even if he didn’t, though, Dean didn’t think he’d be able to say it. It was still too raw.</p>
<p>Sam had left him. Again.</p>
<p>(Set S5 after Sam left)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Flying

“He’s gone, Cas” Dean whispered “He left”

Dean knew Cas would know exactly who he was talking about. Even if he didn’t, though, Dean didn’t think he’d be able to say it. It was still too raw.

Sam had left him. Again.

Dean raised his drink to his mouth, some cheap liquor he’d bought earlier that day, and took a long drink.

Cas watched him in silence for a moment before walking over and taking a seat at the small motel table across from Dean.

Dean waited for him to say something, but he didn’t. Cas just stared back at Dean like he was waiting for something.

So Dean talked. He started small, with things he had seen on tv and the weather that day, moving on to more personal topics the more he drank. He told him stories about his childhood, about his brother. He even told him about the night Sam left for Stanford.

It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that Dean finished the last of the bottle and admitted to being afraid of flying.

“Why?” Cas asked, his head tilting slightly to one side. It was the first thing he had said all night.

“Because,” Dean made a vague sweeping gesture with one hand, frowning “You know?” he finished as if that explained anything.

“You shouldn’t be afraid of flying, Dean. Its so” Cas thought his words over carefully before he finished “liberating.”

Dean seemed to think it over “Do you think you could take me with you?” he asked finally, his voice quite “I think I’d be okay if it was you”

Cas nodded and stood up, offering him a hand.

Dean leveled him with a steady gaze, his eyes the clearest they had been all night, and took his hand.

And he was alright. Because it was Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my tumblr at http://accio-booty.tumblr.com/post/39428203043/feels-like-flying


End file.
